


Passage to Eden 天堂之路

by jls20011425



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 鉑金父子
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>誘惑德拉科•馬爾福。盧修斯介紹放鬆心神的藥物給德拉科，德拉科明白到天堂往往就在旁觀者眼中。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passage to Eden 天堂之路

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Passage to Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/189808) by Rushlight. 



> 授權：

**作者：** Rushlight  
**電郵：** rushlight75@gmail.com  
**網址：<http://www.slashcity.org/rushlight/>**  
**同人：** 哈利波特  
**配對：** 盧修斯／德拉科（耽美，亂倫）  
**評級：** NC-17  
**類別：** 焦慮，PWP，初夜  
**簡介：** 誘惑德拉科•馬爾福。盧修斯讓德拉科認識到放鬆心神的化學藥物，德拉科明白到天堂往往就在旁觀者的眼中。  
**警告：** 包括父親與十六歲兒子亂倫的畫面，亦可視為自願與否成疑的場景。並非傳統的愛情故事。讀者要擦亮眼睛。  
**作者的話：** 為[Malfoy Fuh-Q Fest](http://lucius.is.dreaming.org/)而寫，套用以下情節：「（有人）醒來不太記得之前一晚。」  
**免責聲明：** 這些人物屬於J.K.羅琳，不屬於我，寫這篇小說並沒有得到任何金錢收益。  
**作者致謝：** 非常感謝Erin為我校對。  
**更多備註：** 我寫這個故事，並非縱容藥物使用或者亂倫或者猥褻兒童甚至任何輕度道德問題。這是幻想，純粹簡單。這也是我第一次嘗試寫盧修斯／德拉科配對，所以任何意見、鼓勵、（建設性）批評，等等，都非常歡迎。

 

* * *

 

　　如果德拉科要將他人生的改變縮窄到特定一天，他想他會說一切始於他十六歲生日前夕。

　　他剛剛從文森的房子回家，用父親送給他確保他不會遲過宵禁歸家的門鑰匙呼一聲回來。他出現的前廳外面的窗子很暗，霜雪在邊綠凝結出精緻的星光紋路，映出壁爐的火光。考慮到季節——官方預測稱此為暖冬，但你從天氣永遠看不出來——火焰在龐大的壁爐裡燒成熊熊烈火，他呼吸的時候瞬間將他肺部的空氣烤乾。

　　他的父親坐在角落雪白如霜的沙發上，他最新的玩物半臥於他的大腿。他寬袖白襯衫前面的鈕釦解開，露出那淺淺毛髮覆蓋的胸膛時隱時現，一個小小的黑髮頭顱正貼近他，輕輕舔著他的乳尖。

　　德拉科重重咬著下唇，移開目光。「媽媽在哪？」

　　盧修斯抬頭用眼簾低垂的雙眸看了他一眼。「探訪你阿姨。她承諾她會及時回來參加你明天的派對。」那個不斷蹭著他的頭移到另一邊胸膛，他閉上雙眼。「你和文森特今晚玩得開心嗎？」

　　「還好吧。」德拉科轉過身想上樓回房，感覺到緩緩灼燒的惱怒。不是說他對他的父母忠於對方抱有任何幻想，但至少他的母親從來不會他媽的做得這麼 _明顯_ 。

　　「等等，德拉科。」父親銳利的語氣令他停下腳步，德拉科不情不願地轉過身，眼睛盯著地板。

　　「什麼？」他真的很累了。

　　「正式來說，現在過了午夜了。意味著你十六了，對吧？」

　　瞄了一眼時鐘顯示十二點零五分。「對。」就算他父親真的忘記他今年多少歲了他也不會驚訝。

　　「那麼，差不多是個男人了。」盧修斯的聲音帶著嘉許。「過來這裡，和我們坐上一會。」

　　這並非請求。父親的聲音帶著一點德拉科不太喜歡的語氣，但無論如何他也聽從了，清楚知道拒絕對自己沒有任何好處。盧修斯•馬爾福總有方法得到他想要的東西，不管用什麼手段。

　　感覺彆扭，德拉科坐在沙發最遠處，好奇的目光無法從他父親是日娼妓身上移開。這次的很年輕，只比他大幾歲——也可能不是——有著及肩的棕色長髮與光滑白皙的皮膚。從這個角度他看不見她的臉，但毫無疑問她會和其他幾個一樣美得驚人。來到身體的娛樂，盧修斯•馬爾福沒太多想像力。

　　「你喜歡她嗎，德拉科？」盧修斯的聲音微微變得粗啞，但他現在掛著微笑看著德拉科，仿佛他們在分享某個私人笑話的妙語佳句。他的瞳孔擴張，襯著他肌膚的紅暈幾乎顯得漆黑，德拉科不安地動了動，看見父親如此明顯性慾勃發的狀態很不自在。

　　「她……很好看。」仿佛他在評價一件新傢俱，天啊，他的人生真是一團糟。他敢肯定文森和格雷從未坐在 _他們_ 雙親旁邊討論新買來的娼妓可不可人。

　　盧修斯的笑容變得尖銳，宛如水中聞到鮮血的鯊魚。他的雙眸仍然眼簾低垂透著愉悅，慵懶滿足，但它們盯著德拉科的方式有點熱切，令他不太舒服。在這屋子裡並非秘密，盧修斯偏愛某種……呃，興奮劑……提升身體快感的同時有著降低自制能力的副作用。

　　盧修斯用手將他大腿上的女孩往德拉科的方向推了推。那個女孩看不出半點猶豫就轉過身緩緩爬過沙發走向他，挪動的時候頭髮呈波浪形富節奏地擺動，半張臉半隱半現。她的雙眼低垂，但德拉科仍然看見骨骼精緻的顴骨有一抹淡淡的青腫。

　　「生日快樂，兒子。」盧修斯的聲音略帶玩味。

　　好吧，這次確實不同。每當他們有客人來訪，德拉科一直聽見眾人強調的一件事就是沒有人可以碰盧修斯的娼妓，只有盧修斯可以。這個規矩重要得像是雙腳不要放在傢俱上，以及別和泥巴種交往。

　　「爸……」他抗議，不知道對這份送上的「禮物」該如何反應。女孩的身體很溫暖，壓著他的時候有種奇怪的脆弱感覺，仿佛他可以毫不費力赤手空拳將她撕開兩半。小小的手巧妙滑入他長袍之下放上他的胸膛，暖和地抵著他急促跳動的心臟。

　　真的，不是說他過往沒有 _覬覦_ 過他父親的娼妓，但他很肯定這並非他幻想的初次性體驗的模樣。並不是說他 _完全_ 是個處子，考慮到所有事情。畢竟，他相當定期自慰，而且他……性幻想過……不止一個場合。所以好吧，或許這 _的確_ 代表他是個處子，但肯定不是什麼好羞愧的事，即使作為一個剛滿十六歲的馬爾福。

　　「你現在是個男人了。是時候表現得像個男人了。」盧修斯說，仿佛這就解決了問題。事實上，成功了。然後，「這裡。」

　　德拉科轉過頭看見盧修斯遞出一個小小的灰色瓶子，雙眼映著火光柔和地閃爍。德拉科猶豫了，對他父親向他提供的東西有一定認知——過去幾年流行於巫師世界上層社會的「香料」，多數出現於他尚未夠歲數參加的派對。他不知道應該為這個主意感到興奮還是不安，但他下定決心之前，盧修斯的手指就蘸進罐子，在他分開的雙唇抹上少許那個黏性液體。

　　德拉科的舌頭條件反射地探出，擦過盧修斯抽開的手指。他已經感受到那魔藥令他身體微微刺痛，該死，那玩意真快起效，對不？盧修斯現在笑了，看上去很高興，德拉科坐回沙發角落，透出緊張，感覺到腦後開始有種淡淡的嗡嗡作響的感覺。比起去年夏天他和格雷分享那瓶偷來的火焰威士忌——他回憶時仍然抱有相當畏怯——愉快得多的體驗。

　　「就是這樣。」盧修斯贊許地道，德拉科進一步放寬了心，舔去唇上魔藥殘留的痕跡。現在有雙手摸過他的胸膛了，分開他的長袍，他感覺到他的身體在觸碰之下怦怦亂跳，他的頭軟綿綿地靠在沙發背上。那個女孩——不論是誰——很有天賦，他已經感覺到自己在她服侍底下硬起來了。

　　現在那個女孩跪在地上他的面前，陷入他分開的大腿之間，對，他開始猜到接下來的事了。燃起興奮的震顫，他在沙發的角落靠得更後，手指滑入她的頭髮。不管怎樣，有多少人有機會享受父親的娼妓呢？天殺的不多吧，他想。

　　她的嘴第一下碰上他的陰莖幾乎令他從座位上飄起來，他聽見他父親在右邊某處輕輕笑了，聽上去該死的盛氣凌人自鳴得意。德拉科下巴緊挺，決心為他的反應繫上更嚴密的韁繩，不想看上去太像個處子。他感覺到盧修斯的目光，溫暖沉重，或許關於他父親的想像力他估算錯誤了。顯然看著他的娼妓侍奉另一個男人也能令他興奮， _這_ 多變態呢？

　　然後除了熾熱與濕潤與快感別無一物，直至德拉科覺得他的思想被擠出耳朵，解除了他所有大腦功能。他的高潮以 _阿瓦達索命_ 的力度擊中了他，遠比他希望的要早，但仍然遠比他有限的經驗滿意。完事後軟弱無力地沉入座墊，他用力睜開一邊疲軟的眼簾，看見他的父親帶著先前掛著的同樣令人不安抱有意圖的表情看著他。

　　「做得好，兒子。」盧修斯輕聲道，笑了。他的目光滑過德拉科的臉，徘徊於他肌膚熾熱的紅暈。

　　德拉科拉上長袍，感覺到他父親罕有的認可令他臉上一暖。火焰的溫度令他的肌膚乾澀得刺痛。

　　仍然感覺到有點抽離身周房間，他最後一次用舌頭抹了嘴唇，跌跌撞撞站了起來。不再是處子了，他內心哈哈大笑，期待冬歇之後回到霍格沃茨將這個故事告訴他的朋友。最後喃喃地向父親說了聲「晚安」後，他轉過身上樓到床上去，沒再看那在他身後跪在地上的娼妓一眼。

　　他感覺得到盧修斯的目光在他離去之後依然徘徊不散。

* * * *

　　對，那肯定是一切之始。但是他當然一直沒機會辨認到實際 _模式_ ，直到一年之後，他暑期回家。

　　起初，事情似乎或多或少正常，他的父親被絆住，努力避免魔法部調查傳言他擁有秘傳的黑魔法物品，他的母親時間都花在參加各種社交活動，以及抱怨天氣太熱。德拉科與她從不親密，因為她似乎總比較關心維持她在巫師社會的地位，多於和 _他_ 搞好關係。

　　基本上，這意味德拉科可以隨心所欲自由行動，將大部空閒時間都花在與文森和格雷廝混。如果一定要說的話，時間教會他最好在沉悶的夏季溜走不要露面，尤其當他的父親似乎全副心神都放在外界事務。

　　隨後就是那晚他的母親去了埃塞克斯履行她無處不在的慈善職責，這個房子整個週末只有他們兩個。夜幕降臨不久，一隻家養小精靈就出現在德拉科臥室門口，告訴他他父親要求他下樓。德拉科嘆了口氣，不情不願地從床上起來，不捨地放下他下午從霍格莫德買來的《魁地奇周刊》。

　　盧修斯這次的當前娛樂是個男孩，一個年輕水嫩的美人，黑髮漆如墨，肌膚是淺淺的古銅色。當德拉科踏進父親召見他去的書房，他就忍不住盯著。男孩跪在盧修斯桌旁的地上，目光低垂，只穿著寬鬆的長褲，以及右上臂一條細細的蜿蜒蛇形金帶纏繞。他的赤足彎曲在身後的地毯上，看上去柔軟得驚人。

　　「啊，德拉科。」盧修斯抬眼，帶著一絲笑意，顯然注意到他兒子對他最新玩物的興趣。

　　「是，父親？」德拉科不得不將目光從跪在地上的半裸男孩扯開，看見父親閃爍愉悅的雙眸令他感覺到一絲不滿的刺痛。他決意強迫自己不再看那個男孩。他不是小孩了，該死的。他也不是天真到會為每當他的母親不在，娼妓就突然出現而困擾。

　　至少表面上不是。

　　盧修斯靠向椅子，笑意更深，充份顯示他知道掠過他兒子腦海的每一個想法。德拉科心底透出怒容，他討厭這樣透明，尤其在他父親面前，那個他老老實實每天都要煞費苦心去取悅的人。

　　「這個月簡直是地獄。」盧修斯揉了揉眼睛，看上去真的很累。德拉科感覺到對魔法部強烈的不滿，尤其對那些韋斯萊，迫使他父親經歷這一切。他清楚知道這次對他父親事務的最新調查是誰帶頭。

　　「你應該休息一段時間。」德拉科走進房間，站在父親的椅子旁，掃了一眼散開桌上的文件。「他們這個週末不會派人來了。」

　　「不會。」盧修斯同意。他睫毛之下給了德拉科一個調皮的神情，一邊嘴角彎成一個微笑。「事實上我正打算讓自己喝杯睡前酒，你要來一杯嗎？」

　　德拉科點點頭，感到驚訝。他不記得父親之前有叫過他和他一起喝酒。這項提議令他心中一暖，盧修斯站起身去拿飲料的時候，他坐在了附近的椅子上。

　　吧台冰塊碰撞玻璃，然後盧修斯拿著深沉琥珀色液體半滿的兩杯回來。德拉科輕聲道謝接過，坐回椅上。他衷心希望他徹底疏於世故的事實不會顯露，因為他完全不知道他們喝的是什麼。 _看著_ 肯定不是火焰威士忌。

　　盧修斯坐回他桌後的椅上，翻尋左手邊的抽屜，幾秒後取出一個小小的煙霧顏色的酒瓶。他倒了兩滴黏性液體進他的玻璃杯，然後將瓶子遞給德拉科，後者疑惑地挑起一根眉毛。

　　德拉科毫不猶豫地遞出他的玻璃杯，看見盧修斯給他一個贊許的笑容，那閃亮的液體溶解於他的飲料時感覺到一陣自豪。當然他知道那是什麼魔藥——父親之前與他分享過一次的獨特「香料」——盧修斯選擇與他分享第二次的念頭令他又生起一股自豪。

　　「所以。」盧修斯說，坐回椅上。他啜了一口飲料，眼簾低垂。「我們應該為什麼而舉杯呢？」

　　德拉科遲疑了短短一瞬就從玻璃杯啜了一口。那飲料辛辣微苦，吞嚥時令他的嘴唇刺痛。「為了勝利。」他粗魯地道，想到了他家人目前與亞瑟•韋斯萊的行政之戰。

　　盧修斯看上去認可了。「為了勝利。」他同意地露出緊抿著唇的笑容。瞥了一眼跪在他旁邊的男妓，他伸出手，手指滑過男孩光滑的下巴的曲線。那觸碰沒有令男孩畏縮，眼睛依然牢牢盯著地板。

　　「你覺得我們的新員工怎樣，兒子？」盧修斯問。說著他的笑意更深。

　　德拉科重重吞嚥了一下，思忖如何回應。真相是，他喜歡這個多於上次那個很多，主要因為他偏愛男性。他的性傾向從來沒有令羞恥，但人所共知盧修斯的娼妓是禁地，企圖染指會招致他父親不可小視的怒火。他曾經聽過幾年前馬庫斯•埃弗里強上其中一個盧修斯最愛的故事——那個娼妓迅速從世上消失再沒有人見過她，傳說盧修斯對埃弗里做了的事肯定不可能 _全_ 是真的，對吧？

　　「他很可愛。」片刻之後德拉科道，宛如評論他父親剛剛掛上大廳的新畫作。

　　盧修斯看上去被逗樂了，德拉科再次被那透明的感覺擊中，感覺自己在父親的注視之下像本打開的書。「承認你喜歡他也沒事，德拉科。他是我買來給你的。」

　　德拉科驚訝地盯著父親。「給 _我_ ？」

　　盧修斯點點頭，仍然笑著。「他的名字是丹尼。」他用手背推了推男妓的肩膀。「去跟德拉科打招呼。」

　　男孩以流暢優雅的動作爬過兩張椅子之間短短的距離，雙手雙膝跪著爬行。德拉科看著他過來，被那古銅色肌肉之下柔韌肌肉牽動的光景怔住。他不可能比德拉科大，這似乎是父親最近喜好的趨勢。

　　「我應該怎麼服侍你？」男孩低聲問道，跪在德拉科面前，目光沒有從地板移開。無疑有人花了相當長時間培養到這個如此謙卑恭順，他相當肯定。

　　天啊，感覺就像他雄心勃勃的性幻想成了真。德拉科體內循環的香料令思考變得困難，但它巧妙地令他的肌膚變得敏感，當溫暖的手放上他膝蓋的曲線，拇指撫向他的大腿內側。嗯，感覺好棒。稍微變得懶散，他分開雙膝以方面進入，又啜了一口飲料。魔藥流過血液令他膽子大了起來，他抬頭瞥了一眼他的父親。

　　盧修斯在笑。

　　德拉科迅速想到他曾經在父親面前沉迷這類活動會感到難為情，但此刻完全記不起為什麼。他察覺的只是肌膚底下悶聲的哼唱，游走他手上的雙手帶來的無上快感。一下又一下極樂的撫摸從他身上榨取感覺。他落回椅背上。感覺軟綿綿的，現在有張嘴含著他了，又熱又濕又噢，棒極了。他的眼睛似乎不知不覺間就合上了。

　　「那就好，德拉科。」盧修斯柔聲低語，德拉科花了一會才意識到那些就在他耳邊傾說。溫暖的唇瓣輕輕劃過他的肌膚，他在那撓癢呼息拂過他頸旁之下顫抖。

　　然後他全副注意力就集中在那即將迎來的高潮，從他的脊椎底部噝噝嘶嘶，傳送電流的火花去到他身體每一個細胞。他現在感覺輕飄飄的，比空氣還輕，有人不知何時從他手上拿走了玻璃杯但他並不在乎。他的手指深陷椅子的扶手，他弓進丹尼如此有天賦的嘴中，突然印上他的唇瓣令他感覺有點罪疚、可恥，儘管他不知為何。現在他氣喘吁籲，發出他 _肯定_ 以前沒聽過自己發出的聲音，但他耳邊有一把聲音，對他喃喃低語，撫慰他肌膚之下煎熬的快感。

　　他一聲慟哭哀號射了，忘記了所有的驕傲，他倒下之際有手臂環繞著他，抱著他。唇瓣再次貼上他，舌頭深深探進他的嘴，但他無法思考，什麼也做不了，只能躺在這裡讓那看不見的恩人吻去他的痛楚。

　　「啊，德拉科。」盧修斯在他的耳邊嘆息。

　　德拉科的眼睛仍然合著，沉重得不願打開。世界在他身周暈眩地旋轉，下一次他知道的事，就是他已睡在自己的床上，被子純潔地拉到他的下巴之下。

　　「晚安，我的兒子。」他想他聽見他父親，不易察覺的輕吻印在他的眉心。

* * * *

　　德拉科第二早醒來還是感覺有點迷迷糊糊。

　　他看見他父親坐在客廳裡，讀著《預言家日報》是日新聞。笨拙地拖著腳走，德拉科走進去坐在他桌子對面，伸手從銀盤裡拿了個麵包圈。

　　「早安。」他說，在早餐上塗著奶油奶酪，沒有抬起頭來。

　　「早安。」盧修斯沉下臉，翻過報紙嚓嚓作響。「古靈閣的利息剛剛又漲了0.25％，你能相信嗎？很快這個國家每個混血和麻瓜種就會爭先恐後將錢投資在這裡。」

　　聽起來就像他父親會說的話。德拉科漫不經心地抓著頸後，閉上雙眼，試圖無視太陽突隱隱的痛楚。

　　「一切還好嗎，德拉科？」

　　德拉科點點頭。「還好。」的確，真的。他只是有點……困惑。不是宿醉，但仍然有些 _心神恍惚_ 。「丹尼在哪？」

　　「睡覺。你想我派人去叫他嗎？」

　　「不。」德拉科道，有點太快了。他抬眼看見他父親凝望著他，看上去說實話有點擔憂。「只是……我不太記得昨晚的事。」

　　盧修斯笑了。「很正常。」他道，聽起來如釋重負。「我不會為此擔心。」

　　「我沒看見那玩意影響到 _你_ 。」

　　不可能聽上去沒一點受辱，尤其當他的父親今早似乎仍是一貫完美的他，德拉科感覺卻像是一場特別嚴重的魁地奇意外後掃帚底部被刮壞了。

　　「嘛，我有較多時間來適應它。」沒必要言明「它」是什麼。盧修斯微微一笑轉回身繼續看他報紙。「相信我，每個人頭幾次都是這個反應。」

　　頭幾次？意思是遲些他會再和德拉科分享他的香料嗎？這個念頭令德拉科心中一暖，因為除了早上少許不適外，照他記憶昨晚爽透了。

　　「好吧，那麼。」他轉過身吃早餐，感覺好過一點了。

　　如果他昨晚朦朦朧朧的記憶勾起了一些此刻他真的不願處理的問題，嘛……至少他可以裝作沒發生過。

* * * *

　　接下來一晚他發現自己躺在父親床腳下，沒有任何清晰的記憶他怎麼來到了這裡。

　　當然，他記得他和盧修斯在書房坐了下來像前晚一樣。盧修斯又替兩人斟了飲料，這次甚至沒有停下來問德拉科想不想要香料就加了進去。父親對他全然信任不禁令德拉科感到興奮。現在他被平等對待了，像是他父親值得花時間共處的人。不是 _完全_ 嶄新的體驗，但仍然，罕見得足以重視。

　　父親沒說錯，這次香料沒那麼強烈影響到他了，讓他可以自由享受腦海深處感官提升的微微嗡嗡低語，過程中不會被完全淹沒。在他身周，房間感覺更加銳利、清晰，但同時變得遙遠，仿佛他在透過一塊玻璃看著它。他感覺他在世界之巔俯瞰，飄然而強大。

　　徘徊於丹尼罪孽深重、墮落腐朽的親吻，與自己強烈的性慾之間，當他父親提議他們去個更舒服的地方，他心不在焉地同意了。他允許他帶著他，仍然感覺香料和性愛的快樂令他醉醺醺，興奮地意識到父親的讚許。

　　毫無疑問，這導致他身在這裡，儘管他仍然不太記得怎麼做的決定。不過，他不是會對這麼微不足道的事情斤斤計較的人，尤其當丹尼正充份發揮他驚人的天賦。那個男孩的嘴令人欲仙欲 _死_ 。

　　盧修斯在床上伸展四肢躺在他旁邊，頭用一隻手撐起。他雙眼溫暖又陰暗地凝望德拉科的臉。他的手指劃過他兒子的下巴，德拉科轉向那摩挲自己的手，想要更多。

　　盧修斯輕輕笑了，兩根指尖擦過德拉科的下唇。德拉科本能地張開嘴，當它們撫過他的舌頭，用又一滴珍貴的香料令他一震時呻吟出聲。「感覺怎樣？」盧修斯對著他喃喃低語，在他的下巴印上一吻。

　　「很棒。」德拉科喘息，將臀部挺向丹尼殷勤的嘴中。「 _好_ 棒。」

　　盧修斯又再笑了，那聲音透著醇厚黑暗，沿著德拉科已經不堪重負的神經滑下。當盧修斯的手放上他肋骨的曲線，他發出嘶聲，感覺像是被燙傷似的。話說，他是什麼時候脫掉襯衫的？盧修斯兩隻手指又再滑進他嘴裡，德拉科吸吮它們，用舌頭纏上舔去最後一滴美妙的香料。

　　他沒醉得意識不到發生什麼事。盧修斯在 _撫摸_ 他，並非完全以父親的方式。他首次想到，他父親明顯的怪癖或許不是看著他的娼妓服務別的男人，而是看著他的兒子被他的娼妓服務。德拉科不太肯定他感覺如何，但當感覺這麼棒他不會反對。

　　「德拉科。」盧修斯道，現在他聽上去有點喘不過去了。他將他的手指溫柔地推進德拉科嘴中，緩慢催人欲眠地畫著圈按摩他的舌頭。感覺就像觸電，德拉科又再呻吟出聲。他覺得好沉重，像是他的骨頭要融他進身下的床墊，突然之間誰在對他做這件事仿佛不重要了，他想要更多，如飢似渴，疼痛難忍地想被觸碰更多，每一處， _現在_ 。

　　「還要。」他輕聲道，盧修斯緩緩靠得更近，將他包裹在他的溫暖之中。他的氣味冰冷而刺鼻，像是雪夜裡的冬酒，他柔軟的鉑金長髮在點綴房間四角的燭光之下閃耀銀白。

　　「我的德拉科。」盧修斯一聲低嘆，德拉科捲進他的懷抱，只是隱約注意到丹尼已在過去幾瞬不知何時消失了。他可以感覺到他的心跳，伴隨每一下顫抖的呼吸，粗重而帶著慾望，迴聲似乎令他身體哆嗦，加強了他已經難以忍受的需要。

　　「求你。」他說，抓著他父親的頭髮，盧修斯一聲嘆息翻近了他，將他們覺醒的硬物壓在一起。他的重量滾燙得像熱度，像火焰，禁忌的感覺像指甲般掠過德拉科的神經。禁忌而屬於 _他_ ，當馬爾福自身的慾望備受質疑，他們又何曾向世俗低頭？

　　「父親。」他喃喃道，盧修斯在他耳邊發出一聲哽咽，將他抱得更緊。他的父親這樣緊緊依偎著他感覺好棒，像是被完全佔有，盧修斯漂亮強大又美妙得超出德拉科以往想像。「你好漂亮。」他說，不假思索地道，回答的呼息拂過他的頸，聽上去被他的大膽放肆逗樂了。

　　「你也是。」盧修斯道，一隻手撫過他的頭髮。他蹭著德拉科的鼻子，吸入他的氣息。「我漂亮，漂亮的男孩。」

　　然後盧修斯吻了他，德拉科樂意地張開嘴，感覺到他父親的舌頭帶著無可避免的意圖滑過他的舌，重重地撫過他的上顎。盧修斯聞起來很好，嚐起來更棒，德拉科弓身迎向他，無聲地乞求身體所需。

　　他太過接近邊緣了，忍不了多久，最後一聲壓抑的喘息，他射了。他的精液濺滿兩人的腹部，從他大腿之間滴落，即使他幸福地自由飄浮於高潮的餘韻，他結結巴巴地道。「我很抱——抱歉。我不是故事——」

　　「噓。」盧修斯在他額頭印下一吻安撫了他，撥開了他臉上的頭髮。他父親的手如此溫柔，優美。德拉科仿佛盯著它很久很久，努力記住那柔滑如乳的修長手指。他怎麼可能從沒注意到他父親擁有如此美麗的雙手？

　　盧修斯又再笑了，那真實，鮮見的聲音似乎是坦率的快樂。他的舌頭彈過德拉科突起的顴骨，在他面前粗重地呼氣。「我喜歡你射時皮膚變化的顏色。」

　　德拉科滿足地嘆了口氣，在那溫暖的手指劃過腹部黏糊糊一團糟的感覺下擺動臀部。父親碰過的每一處，他都好舒服。

　　「你有多愛我，德拉科？」盧修斯現在的聲音柔和，當腹部黏稠的手指落到他大腿之間摸上雙球之後溫熱的裂縫，德拉科急促地倒吸一口氣。盧修斯環在他肩膀的手臂收緊。「你愛我有我愛你那麼多嗎？」

　　是的，在如此親密的情況下討論一個父親對兒子的愛有點不協調，但德拉科已經不在乎了。「愛你。」他嘆道，抬起頭蹭著父親的下巴。他在那裡印下一串輕吻，想要品嚐他。「一直愛你。」

　　作為宣告的獎勵盧修斯緊緊地抱著他，德拉科裂縫上其中一隻手指微微推進，撐開他身體的入口。那入侵不禁令德拉科繃緊，但他強迫自己放鬆，知道這正是父親想要的。

　　「就是這樣。」盧修斯在他臉旁低語，推進得更深。

　　感覺好……奇怪，但香料混合德拉科剛剛亢奮至極的高潮令他父親的手指輕易滑了進去。德拉科的雙眼合剩一條縫，專注於被這樣填滿的感覺。怎樣說也不是不舒服，神經末端的敏感揮之不去，每下緩慢的插入都令他極度敏感。

　　現在有兩根手指在他裡面了，他沒作細想就緩緩抬起臀部再落在他們上面。它們擦上他體內某處，那強度令他想哭，他上性教育課時聽說過，但他 _不知道_ 自己嘗試的時候會感覺這麼棒。

　　「真漂亮。」盧修斯喘著氣道，現在他拉開了距離好能低頭看著德拉科，一隻手按在德拉科頭旁邊的床墊撐起自己。德拉科在那明目張膽的凝視下感覺暴露、脆弱，但他無法否認想到他父親看著他覺得他好美時，有一絲興奮的自豪。

　　「不及你漂亮。」他答道，身體敞開任父親享用之際，低聲喘息間喘著氣說出話來。他想合上雙眼細細品味愉悅，但這就意味看不見他父親的臉，如此高貴英俊，全神貫注地繃緊，品嚐他每一下反應。盧修斯的瞳孔擴張，雙眼在陰影之中黑如香料，上下徘徊於德拉科的臉與雙腿之間挪動的手，像是不知道哪處更值得他關注。

　　然後手指抽走了，它們離去德拉科只來得及嗚咽了一秒，然後更粗更鈍的東西取代了位置。現在盧修斯的眉毛起了，德拉科伸手撫平，一隻手臂環上他的肩膀。

　　「沒事的。」他低聲道，盧修斯吻了他的下巴之際哆嗦。

　　「德拉科。」盧修斯喘氣，推進他兒子的身體。

　　那 _感覺_ 比德拉科想像的還要多，他屏住了呼吸好一會，讓自己慢僈習慣被填滿得如此徹底的經驗。痛，只是有點，但即使是痛楚也只是另一層飄過他的感覺，令世界一片白茫茫，直至那完美的感覺令他艱難呼吸。他再次硬了，他的身體已經向他尖叫著想要釋放。

　　盧修斯緩緩拔出他，然後再次推進，德拉科雙腿環上了他，想抱得他愈近愈好。感覺他好棒，好對，即使令他感覺淘氣、放縱，甚至有點墮落。因為是他的 _父親_ 在操他，他的父親在 _操_ 他，或許，他應該困擾，一切竟發生得如此 _輕易_ 。除了 _過於_ 輕易，他發現自己在思忖為啥他們之前沒想過要做。

　　盧修斯現在喘著氣，看見父親如此失控令他興奮，知道 _自己_ 正是原因。盧修斯，愛著他覺得他漂亮的人。德拉科喉嚨低低呻吟了一聲，從床單上弓起身，屈服於他們身體的節奏。好棒，好棒，他想這永遠也不要停，想要同時害怕，因為高潮就意味 _停下_ ，而他不肯定父親還願不願意再次和他做這件事。

　　「天啊。」他喘息，將臉埋進他父親髮間，盧修斯重重地抱著他推進了他，又快又重地佔有他，嘴唇在他耳邊印下灼熱的吻。暈眩、屏息，沒多久當高潮終於凌厲地來襲，德拉科就發出夾雜釋然與失望的哭叫，他的聲音化為半是詛咒半是虔誠的歡愉叫喊。「天啊，天啊， _盧修斯_ ！」

　　他軟綿綿地躺著讓盧修斯繼續取樂，堅硬身體帶著急切，德拉科只想一寸一寸美妙地親吻他。怛眼下他只是躺在這裡抱著他，讓他的身體被使用，直至盧修斯一抖，最後一次搗進他，哼出愉悅，全根沒入他的兒子。

　　他們躺在一起抱著對方良久，直至盧修斯終於微微動了動移開去以免身體徹底壓碎德拉科。德拉科發出小小一聲不滿的咕噥，收緊環著彵的雙臂雙腿，不想放手。

　　「噓，沒事的。」盧修斯吻了他的額頭，將德拉科的頭抱到他下巴底下，睡在一旁抱著德拉科。「我哪裡也不去。」

　　德拉科滿意地閉上雙腿，向那睡意呼叫的警號投降，感覺筋疲力盡、心滿意足，以及徹徹底底，倦怠到骨子裡的滿足。

　　「我愛你。」他低聲道，然後他睡著前最後意識到的就是父親的手指穿過他的髮間。

* * * *

　　第二天早上醒來他在自己的床上，獨自一人。透進他窗子的陽光似乎很脆弱，他縮了開去，將被子蓋過了頭。

　　昨晚不可能只是一場夢。對不？

　　感覺重甸甸的，帶著愈益熟悉的用了香料的事後感，他終於成功說服自己離開床舖舒適的庇護，跌跌撞撞走進浴室打開花灑。手摸過下腹，他努力尋找卻找不到一絲歡愛的痕跡。但這不一定意味什麼。他的父親很可能替他清理乾淨才把他送回自己床上。

　　他的父親。

　　這個念頭令德拉科的臉頰灼熱地泛紅，似乎轉瞬蔓延至全身。天啊。他的性幻想要麼意外扭轉大變了，要麼就是馬爾福家裡發生了嚴重操蛋的事情。

　　如果他屁股的酸痛靠得住的話，那就不是夢。德拉科沉思著清洗自己，份外照顧昨晚疑似的活動中最受影響的部位。

　　盧修斯這天早上又再坐在前廳，翻閱晨報。當德拉科坐下來伸手去拿家養小精露替他們留著的一塊糕點時，他也沒有抬起頭來。

　　「早。」德拉科道，感覺有點不舒服。

　　「早安。」盧修斯生硬地答道，沒有從他的報紙抬眸。

　　德拉科得眨眼壓下眼角冒起的意外的刺痛的淚水，咬了一口糕點嘗試隱藏。相比起他得到的一切樂趣這嚐起來就像木屑。如果他昨晚記憶中的事真的發生了，至少他父親看著他的目光肯定會不一樣……對吧？

　　他們沉默地坐在一起，良久之後，德拉科再也受不了。「昨晚是夢嗎？」他問，直直看進他父親眼底。

　　盧修斯猶豫了短短一瞬，才放下了報紙。他看著德拉科的眼神難以捉摸。「你指的究竟是？香料已知有許多致幻的副作用。」

　　這念頭幾呼令德拉科被他努力吞下的糕點嗆著。不。 _不_ 。感覺到眼淚又一下苦澀的刺痛，他用一隻手抹了抹眼角，道，「你昨晚有沒有和我做愛？」

　　盧修斯盯著他仿佛盯了很長時間。「做愛？」最終他道，像是要核對他有沒有聽錯了話。

　　德拉科點點頭，無視了臉頰燃燒的熾熱。如果他錯了，他的父親毫無疑問不會再向他提供香料了。

　　又是漫長的一刻盧修斯才答道。「如果我做了呢？」

　　這個問題今德拉科的心臟猛跳。終究不是一場夢。是 _真_ 的。「那麼我想知道……」——此時難以把話說出口，讓死的馬爾福的驕傲——「我想知道我們什麼時候能再做。」

　　看著他，盧修斯的眸色似乎顯然變深。他伸手輕輕碰了碰德拉科的下巴。「我勇敢的男孩。」他說，微微笑了。「我不該懷疑你。」

　　德拉科用臉頰蹭了蹭父親的掌心。「這就是為什麼你覺得你要對我下藥嗎？還有用娼妓誘惑我？」

　　盧修斯大笑，拇指揉上他兒子的下巴。「原諒我沒想到你會如此輕易接受我想和你做的事。」

　　「多久了？」德拉科好奇地抬頭看他的父親。看見盧修斯迷惘的目光，他闡明，「你想要我多久了？」

　　盧修斯的笑意一僵。「久得世人會認為不恰當，我確信。你是多麼漂亮的孩子，德拉科。多麼漂亮的男孩。」

　　父親的讚美在德拉科的肌膚底下唱歌，比香料還要甜美。或許這就解釋了父親過去幾年令人不安地疏遠，奇怪地拒絕觸碰。他是不是害伯他不恰當的感情會被發現？

　　「我也覺得你很漂亮。」德拉科笑著道，親吻他父親的手指。

　　現在緊張似乎離盧修斯而去，他放鬆了繃緊的肩膀。對上德拉科的目光他的笑容變得柔和。「你總是令我驚訝，我的兒子。」

　　德拉科微微聳肩，站了起來繞過桌子站到父親旁邊。「我們是馬爾福。」他道，仿佛這就解釋了一切，而它的確解釋了。世俗的法則從未真正適用於於他們。為什麼他們現在應該向世俗低頭？

　　盧修斯手臂環上德拉科腰間，將他拉近，緊緊抱著他。「我愛你。」他低語，德拉科雙手圈上他的肩膀，臉頰蹭著父親的頭頂。

　　「我也愛你。」他輕聲道，沉浸於被父親抱在懷中的安全感覺。真相是，沒有人像他的父親那樣愛著他，也沒有人會。或許，在盧修斯身處的欺騙與貪婪的世界裡，他兒子的愛是他唯一擁有的真正的精神支柱。

　　德拉科短暫地想到如果母親發現他們關係的轉變會作何感想，但只堅定了他確保她不會發現的決心。想到丈夫有婚外情或許不會令她過度憂慮她的社會地位，但想到他們的兒子取代了她在他們婚床上的位置毫無疑問會令她困擾。這個念頭令德拉科的笑容微微扭曲，

　　「沒有人可以知道。」盧修斯輕聲道，仿佛讀到兒子的內心。他的在德拉科後背安撫地揉著圈。「如果我們要繼續，就得和之前一樣。」

　　「秘密進行。」德拉科同意道。他不會冒險做任何令他父親被人從他身邊帶走的事。

　　盧修斯投向他的目光透著贊許，德拉科忍不住傾身吻他，手指穿過那頭如絲綢垂落的濃密長髮。盧修斯欣然張開嘴迎接親吻，用舌頭重重地穿刺，德拉科軟綿綿地坐上他的腿，感到那感覺令他雙膝無力。

　　盧修斯輕笑著拉開距離。額頭抵在一起，他道。「我相信我也經歷過這個年紀。什麼也覺得不夠。」

　　「我想要你。」德拉科答道，在他下巴之下向前依偎。聽見那話令盧修斯呼吸一頓時他笑了。「在媽媽回家前，我們還有好幾個小時。」

　　「那就做吧。」盧修斯的聲音愉悅。他在德拉科頭上牢牢印下一吻。「讓我們好好利用時間，好不？」

　　盧修斯將他拉了起身，德拉科只能點了點頭，他們停下來展開又一下綿長的親吻，才走上樓梯去到盧修斯的睡房。那新鮮感令德拉科顫抖，即使沒有香料喚起他的性慾，他的肌膚依然充滿期待地歌唱。或許沒有香料的幫助減低他的拘束，他最初永遠不會作出這個決定，但事實是這個仍然是 _他_ 的決定， _他_ 的身體，把他帶上床的是 _他_ 的父親。這只是證明了，他想，沒有什麼可以阻止一個馬爾福對兒子的愛。

　　又或者兒子對父親的愛。

 

 

　　完


End file.
